1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink fastener adapted to hold down a heat sink on a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and, more particularly, to a simple structure of heat sink fastener, which can easily be installed without the use of any tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CPU (Central Processing Unit) is a computational and control unit of a computer that interprets and executes instructions. By means of definition, the CPU functions as the xe2x80x9cbrainxe2x80x9d of a computer. Following fast development in computer technology, advanced CPUs are made having a relatively smaller size but relatively faster operation speed. During the operation of an advanced CPU, much heat is produced. In order to dissipate heat from the CPU of a computer, a heat sink or cooling means is used.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art heat sink fastener fastened to a motherboard 108 to hold down a heat sink 101 on a CPU 109 at the motherboard 108. This structure of heat sink fastener is comprised of an elongated spring plate 100, a connecting plate 107, and a screw 106. The elongated spring plate 100 is pressed on the top surface of the flat bottom panel of the heat sink 101, having one end terminating in a downwardly extended fixed end portion 102, which has a retaining hole 105 fastened to a first lateral side of a CPU holder 104 holding the CPU 109 on the motherboard 108, and the other end terminating in a free end portion 103, which is fastened to the connecting plate 107 by the screw 106. The connecting plate 107 is fixedly located on the motherboard 108 and separated from a second lateral side of the CPU holder 104 by a distance. This design for a heat sink fastener is complicated. Further, a special hand tool must be used when installing this heat sink fastener.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a heat sink fastener that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a heat sink fastener, which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture. It is another object of the present invention to provide a heat sink fastener, which is easy to install without the use of any tools. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a heat sink fastener, which occupies less installation space when installed. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the heat sink fastener comprises a holding down spring plate. The holding down spring plate has a first end and a second end. A flat bearing portion is formed on the first end. A first hook plate extends from the second end of the holding down spring plate remote from the flat bearing portion. A second hook plate is coupled to the first end of the holding down spring plate. A locking lever is pivoted to the second hook plate in direction substantially perpendicular to the holding down spring plate and turnable relative to the second hook plate between a locked position and an unlocked position. The locking lever has a cam peripherally supported on the flat bearing portion of the holding down spring plate.